


O'Connor Cardio

by avid_reader1



Category: Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader1/pseuds/avid_reader1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is an O'Connor and O'Connors never backed down. But this seriously makes him want to reconsider what his mama taught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Connor Cardio

**Author's Note:**

> I could've written a, like, heartfelt Brian/Mia coda. But NO. NO. THIS is what came out. Goodness gracious.

Brian stares up at what appears to be a million flights of stairs, and breathes out heavy sigh. He's a fit man, he keeps up with his cardio, he jogs before dropping Jack off at school. 

He's healthy, is what he's saying. So this should be cake! They're just stairs, after all. He should be fine. He'll be fine. 

"Don't fail me now, baby," he mutters to his bad knee, and starts running. 

-

Okay, Brian's thinking as Shaw pushes him down the stairs he so painstakingly climbed before he oh-so-kindly shoved him down them. This is fine. I am fine. 

But he isn't. He's pissed. So he punches Shaw in the jaw and grins bloodily at the sound it makes when bone meets bone. 

This is for the unnecessary cardio, bastard, he thinks darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize. I had a feeling and had to expel it before I, like, grew a heart or something.


End file.
